


Little Joys

by squishythetrashpile



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: First Time Meeting, Fluff, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Modern AU, Trans Hux, benarmie, i hate everything, ii hATE BENARMIE, this is so gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 20:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8592121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squishythetrashpile/pseuds/squishythetrashpile
Summary: hucc is in a long distant relations wit kyle, they meet 4 the first tim nd make babies





	

(A/n: stupid fanfic, stupid ao3, stupid benarmie i hate everyhting)

Nine in the morning on a Saturday, not much to it. The lucky people who have the chance are sleeping in to their hearts' content. Maybe they have plans for today, maybe they don't, maybe they don't know. The point is, no one really thinks much of it. There is one exception, however, as there is to everything.

Armitage Hux sits up in his bed, notices that he slept through his alarm, and curses loudly before leaping to his feet. He equips a comfortable yet effective binder underneath casual clothes, combs his hair, frantically pours dry food into his cat's bowl so she will stop yelling at him, and breaks into a run to the store without bothering to put on a coat or anything to keep him warm. He has an hour.

Hux (he almost always went by his last name) was very reluctant to start any sort of dating, let alone online, but there was one person he stumbled across who was different. His name was Ben, and he was an aspiring musician who wasn't half bad at all. There was something about this one that stood out. So Hux started talking to him, which turned into friendship, which turned into dating. Hux had met him when he was still presumed she, and Ben was nothing but supportive when he was told otherwise.

They meet at ten for the first time at the airport.

Hux breathes heavily and gets into line for self checkout at the store. The line is too long. People stare in confusion as he frantically makes his way to an open cash register.

"Just these roses, sir?"

"Yes."

He pays for the flowers, runs back to his car, and drives at the exact speed limit to the local airport. Hux makes his way through the parking lot to a main door, and it is exactly ten. His phone buzzes.

"Hi, yes, I'm waiting at the entrance."

"I just got my suitcase, I'll be there in a few minutes." Click...

Hux's heart pounds faster and faster. He knew ahead of time that he would never want this week to end, ever. He manages to snap out of being drowned in thoughts and predictions just in time to see him, looking for Hux, Benjamin Solo.

"Ben!" he calls, not caring if anyone hears or judges him.

He smiles as wide as he has in a while and starts running toward his lover of two years, seeing him for the first time. Not considering the aftermath of his impact, he leaps into Ben's arms at full velocity. Neither of them can breathe or even care about anything else.

"Oh my god..." Hux is at a loss for words.

"Holy crap, you're even cuter in person..."

"I...I guess we should, er..."

Hux stands on his toes and awkwardly but ecstatically kisses his lips. Both, in all the first-time awkwardness, burst out laughing, join hands, and begin walking towards Hux's car.

"I slept through my alarm," he informs the taller man.

"Really? I was super annoyed since they almost delayed the flight another hour!"

"I-I'm glad they didn't."

"Same!"

Both open the car doors, and Hux starts the car.

"Your hometown is really nice," Ben says while staring out the window into the green, rainy landscape.

"I don't think it's much more than corn and grey skies, but visitors are always saying it's pretty."

"Is your house far from the airport?"

"No, not really. About ten minutes with moderate traffic."

"That's convenient. Is your house in the suburbs or by the more busy areas?"

"It's kind of in between. You know how it is with apartments."

Before they knew it, the two had already arrived at Hux's house. Hux steps out of the car, waits for Ben, helps him with luggage, and unlocks the front door.

Millicent paws at Ben's shoe with the odd feeling that she had seen him somewhere before, without any recollection of Skype calls.

"Aww, she was waiting for you!"

Hux picked up the cat as she continued to paw at the familiar face. Both laughed.

"I'll be making you breakfast here," says the small man as he steps behind the marble countertop. He continues to show Ben around the house as time ticks on and on.

"And this is my bedroom. Feel free to put your things in here."

Time goes on and on as they talk (and kiss) more than they thought they were, and it's soon after six.

"Are you hungry? I don't have much, but I figured we could go out, or..."

"Sounds great!"

The two drive through town, searching for a restaurant that looked good. Hux has to go somewhere clean, no matter what they served. It has to be clean and neat. He is a very organized person, and has to be in atmospheres as such.

"This looks interesting," says Ben as he points to a medium sized building. "How about we go here?"

"Alright, let's try it out."

They walk inside as it's already pitch dark at six, and the rain starts again. The place is dim and moderately quiet. Candles light every table, with carefully placed napkins with seemingly just polished silverware. Light piano music plays.

"Hello, gentlemen," says a smiley woman with her hair tied back in a bun. "Would you like a seat? We have several open."

"Yes, thanks," Hux replies.

"Will it be just you two?"

"Yes, just us."

"Would you like a table outside or inside? Under a canopy, of course, we wouldn't want to be sitting out in the rain."

Hux glances at Ben. "Inside or out, dear?"

Ben shrugs. "Doesn't matter."

"We'll take one outside, please," Hux decides.

"Alrighty, please follow me!"

The two are led to a candlelit table outside the back door. The light sprinkle had become a pouring storm within minutes.

"Can I start you two off with a drink?"

"Um...I'll have whatever he does," Ben replies.

"I'd like a martini, please," says Hux.

"Alright then, I'll be back with them in a little bit."

Hux looks back at his lover, still nervous and unsure of what to say. He worries that he'll be annoying if he talks too much, but seem rude if he doesn't talk much.

"The rain is really nice," Ben says. "I'm guessing you've grown to dislike it, though."

"Oh no, I personally love it. The sound of rain on a surface you're underneath really has a certain charm."

"I know! It hardly rains back in the desert, so I appreciate it when it does."

"That must be difficult."

"I'm used to it. Anyway, I'm really hyped about being here. I've been talking to my family about it all week."

"I don't really talk to my family anymore. But I have been looking forward to it as well."

Ben had surprised Hux a week later by suddenly announcing that he would be coming. Both found out on very short notice, but Hux had all the time he needed to prepare for his visit. These next few days were going to be amazing.


End file.
